Attention, Love!
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Len,cowok yang selalu mendapat tanggapan 'Huaw' dari banyak orang,ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada Rin Amada,teman masa kecil Len yang diam-diam Ia cintai "Hei,Len,kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat menembak Amada,soalnya kulihat dia mulai dekat dengan Hibiki Lui..." "Lihat aja,gue akan jadikan Rin Amada sebagai pacar gue, dengan Huaw, HARI INI JUGA!" Thanks for the idea, Aya-chi!


**Attention Love!**

**HimeKami**

**Warning : Typo(s),gaje, aneh, bahasa gaul, dan apapun itu yang perlu di perhatikan**

Kami : hallo para penghuni ffn! HimeKami datang dengan one shoot terbaru! *tebar menyan*

Hime : kali ini Hime yang tulis, berdasarkan ide dari teman sekelas Hime yang bernama Aya, terimakasih idenya, Aya-chi !

Kami : ini pertama kalinya Hime buat Fanfic tanpa bantuanku, biasanya kan Hime membuatnya didampingi aku

Hime : udah deh, jangan sok!

Kami : emang nyatanya gitu kan?

Hime : iya sih, tapi kan..

Luna : Hai' hai'! nah sekarang waktunya baca disclaimer, siapa yang akan baca?

Llu : aku mau deh!

Luna : ok

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik HimeKami, HimeKami cuma minjem tokoh Vocaloid untuk bikin fic gaje mereka. HimeKami Cuma punya fic nista ini, dan ide cerita ini bukan milik HimeKami, ide cerita ini milik 'Ayatul Riskila'**

Llu : udah!

Hime : panjang bener…

Kami : udah lah, kita mulai aja…

3..2…1

Cekidot!

**Normal POV**

Len Kagamine. Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Salah satu murid terkeceh nan keren bin sekseh di Voca high ini. Len memiliki banyak fans girl, bahkan sampai ribuan lebih. Hampir semua cewek di Voca High menjadi fans girl Len. Itu hampir, bukan semuanya loh!

Len juga terkenal sebagai murid yang 'HUAW'. Kalian mengerti apa maksudnya? Setiap tingkah laku Len pasti mendapat tanggapan 'huaw' dari orang-orang, baik guru, temannya, maupun senpai, juga adik kelasnya baik 'huaw' yang bersifat berjasa da membangun, maupun 'huaw' karena keburukannya.

_Huaw_ Pertama Len adalah saat Len pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, karena rambut honey blonde dan mata aqua merinenya, tak lupa wajahnya yang terlalu keren itu, jadi membuat para senpai nya berteriak mengelu-elukan dia. _Huaw_ yang kedua saat tim basket yang dipimpin Len berhasil merebut juara pertama tingkat nasional, bahkan berhasil mengalahkan tim dari sekolah di America. _Huaw _yang ketiga saat Len menolak pernyataan dari Akita Neru, sang Idol. Dan masih banyak _Huaw-Huaw _ yang lainnya (**HIme : **males nyeritainnya)

Len juga anggota dari band terkenal, VanaN'Ice, namun tak banyak yang tahu hal ini karena di band ini Len menjadi cewek manis berpita besar

Namun satu hal yang perlu diingat, sampai sekarang Len masih single- alias belum punya pacar, padahal dia memiliki ribuan fans girl. Hal itu membuat sahabat dekatnya, BaKaito, Gakupo, Gumiya, dan Mikuo menjadi heran. Bahkan kakak Len, Lenka, pun khawatir kenapa sampai SMA adiknya ini belum memiliki pacar.

Sebenarnya, Len memiliki orang yang dia sukai. Namanya Rin Amada, teman sejak masa kanak-kanak Len, hingga sekarang. Namun, karena sifat _gengsi _Len yang tinggi, ditambah dia tidak ingin fans girl nya berkurang, plus disaat moment nya menembak Rin, dia juga ingin mendapat tanggapan _Huaw_ dan sayangnya dia belum tahu caranya. Maka dari itu, Len memendam perasaannya ini sejak lama.

"Hoi Len! Ngapain ngelamun aja?" seseorang berambut teal itu menepuk bahu sahabat nya yang berambut honey blonde, namun tampaknya tepukan itu terlalu keras, hingga membuat minuman yang akan diteguknya keluar kembali, singkatnya, muncrat

"Auw! Mikuo! Sakit tau!" cerca sang pemuda berambut blonde, Len, sambil membersihkan mulutnya

"Ehehehe, sori bro!" ucap Mikuo sambil menyengir, sembari menaruh nampan berisi sup negi di sebelah Len. Saat ini memang waktu istirahat di kantin

"Kau ngelamunin apa Len?" Tanya cowok berambut biru iku bergabung duduk disertai memakan ice creamnya, disusul kedatangan cowok berambut ungu dan hijau.

"Bukan apa-apa!" sahut Len ketus

"Tentang Amada?" Tanya Gumiya acuh tak acuh sambil mulai memakan Wortel Balado(?) miliknya.

Dan tampaknya perkataan Gumiya itu tepat sasaran hingga membuat Len menyemburkan minumannya lagi, dan kali ini tepat mengenai muka Gakupo

"HUAA~ LENNY JAHAT!" pekik Gakupo sambil berpura-pura menangis

"Jadi benar tentang Amada?" Tanya Gumiya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Bu-bukan kok!" elak Len.

"Ah masaci? Enelan? Ciyus? Miapah?" Tanya Kaito dengan 4LaY nya

"A-apaan sih? Rin kan hanya teman masa kecilku!" protes Len yang wajahnya mulai memerah

"Ho~ teman masa kecil ya?" Tanya Mikuo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"I-iya" jawab Len singkat.

"Hei, Len, kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat menembak Amada, soalnya kulihat dia mulai dekat dengan Hibiki Lui, dan sepertinya Lui akan nembak Amada!" ucap Kaito dengan nada dan wajah yang serius

"APA! Hibiki Lui yang shota, murid baru itu?" Tanya Len histeris

"Biasa aje napa?" ucap Gumiya

"Ngaca woi, elu juga SHOTA!" sahut Mikuo

"pfft… Len, aku bercanda kok" ujar Kaito sambil menahan tawanya

"APA!?" pekik Len dengan wajah yang memerah

"Tapi masalah Hibiki itu benar kok! Lihat saja!" sahut Kaito sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dua makhluk yang sedang bergurau ria.

"Ne, Rin-chan, kau mau beli apa?" Tanya Lui sambil berjalan

"Hm… mungkin jus jeruk, soalnya aku kan sudah bawa bentou untuk kita berdua, kalau Lulu?" jawab Rin sambil mulai mengantri

"Aku ingin jus apel saja" ujar Lui sembari ikut mengantri bersama Rin

"Hee, traktir aku ya, Lulu" sahut Rin sambil tertawa kecil

"Heh? Kemarin kan aku sudah membelikan mu jeruk 1 kilo!"

"Ayolah~" sahut Rin

"Geez, iya,iya" ucap Lui pasrah

"Yeay!" sahut Rin riang

Sementara itu cowok berambut blonde yang dikelilingi teman-temannya itu telah mengeluarkan aura hitam karena melihat adegan tersebut.

"Wah… ada yang cemburu nih!"

"Panas! Panas!" Goda Mikuo dan Gumiya

"BERISIK!" Teriak Len yang sedang bad mood tingkat dewa.

"Lihat aja, gue akan jadikan Rin Amada sebagai pacar gue, dengan Huaw, hari ini juga!" ucap Len lalu melesat pergi menjauhi kantin

"KALAU GAGAL, TRAKTIR KAMI YA LEN!" teriak Gumiya

"Wah, kau telah membangkitkan semangat nya!" ucap Kaito sambil melahap suapan terakhir dari ice cream miliknya

"Ehehe" gumam Gumiya tak jelas

"Kita lihat saja, Huaw ke-500 milik Kagamine Len" sahut Mikuo

**Len's POV**

Gue sedang berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah dengan muka kusut, soalnya muka gue belum disetrika *plak. Gue sedang mencari cara untuk nembak Rin, dengan Huaw, tentunya.

Sigh..

Masa iya sih, gue harus manggil grup sirkus supaya dibilang huaw?, atau gue harus loncat dari atap sekolah? Atau gue ngadain Hanabi Party di siang hari? Atau gue ngadain konser VanaN'Ice untuk nembak Rin? Tapi di VanaN'Ice kan gue cewek, geez, lupakan ide itu! Hmm, apa gue harus bunuh Hibiki Lui, lalu gue angkat pedang gue dan ngomong, _'Rin, gue telah menyingkirkan pengganggu di antara kita, Rin ai lope yu, elu mau jadi pacar gue?'_ Iuh, kok terlalu Lebay ya?

Sigh..

Buntu nih, ga ada ide. Ooh, Kami-sama, gue minta ide! (**Author Kami : ok dah! Gue beri elu ide!**)

Tu..tungu! kenapa tuh author muncul?

Gaah! Gue galau, apa lagi adegan Rin dan Lui di kantin tadi bikin gue tambah galau. _Lulu_? Panggilan macam apa itu? Menjijikan!

Tak terasa gue telah sampai di kelas gue, kelas 2-F

Gue pun membuka pintu kelas dengan kasarnya, lalu meletakkan tubuh indah gue di atas kursi, meletakkan kepala gue di atas meja, memejamkan mata, mencoba melupakan adegan di kantin tadi.

"Len! Bangun!"

Gue mendengar suara bidadari-

"LEN!"

Ralat! Bukan bidadari! Hanya suara berisik yang kudengar. Mau tak mau gue pun bangun

"nggh.. Rin! Apa-apaan kau!" protesku

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran Meito-sensei dimulai, apa kau mau kena damprat oleh Meito-sensei?" ucap nya panjang lebar

"Apa pedulimu hah?" tanyaku singkat dengan nada datar

"Oh Len! Aku kan teman masa kecilmu!" ujarnya lagi

Oh Rin, elu sukses meng-JLEB kan hati gue!

"Apa hanya itu saja Rin!" teriak gue sambil menggebrak meja.

Ups! Apa yang gue lakuin!

"Len.."

"BERISIK!" bentakku

"Len!"

Gue mendengar ucapannya, tapi gue biarkan, gue berlari keluar dari kelas.

Sigh..

Bodoh! Mampus gue kalau begini gimana caranya gue nembak Rin? Oh noo~ gue gak mau nyawa dompet gue melayang

'_Ting Tong Ting Tung… pengumuman, kepada seluruh anggota tim cheerleaders diharap berkumpul di lapangan sekarang untuk latihan.. sekali lagi ,untuk seluruh anggota tim cheerleaders diharap berkumpul di lapangan sekarang untuk latihan. Terima kasih.. Ting Tong Ting Tung…'_

Itu… suara dari speaker pengumuman sekolah ya?

Ah iya juga!

**Normal POV**

"Megurine-senpai!" teriak Len menghampiri sesosok gadis yang tampak dewasa dengan rambut pink sepinggang, sang ketua osis

"Ara Kagamine-kun" sahut gadis manis berambut merah muda yang bernama Megurine Luka itu.

"Ano, jam istirahatnya klub siaran kapan ya?" Tanya Len

"Hm… kalau tidak salah pada pukul 15.15, memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh? Ti..tidak apa-apa! Arigatou, senpai!" ucap Len lalu ia berkegas kabur

**Len's POV**

Gue melirik ke jam tangan digital gue yang keren berwarna ungu ke merah mu-Eh! Author ngaco ih! Warnanya hitam kinclong! Jam 14.55. mungkin gue harus ke klub siaran, soalnya kan klub siaran ada di lantai 9. Asal lu tau ya, sekolah gue itu bertingkat 10, keren kan?

Fuah.. sampai juga gue di lantai 9. Capek juga jalan dan naik tangga dari lantai 4, lantai kelas gue, ke lantai 9. Gue melirik jam gue yang imut-imut nan un-STOP! Author ngaco lagi! Gue melirik ke jam tangan digital gue yang keren ini. Wah, sudah jam 15.05. 10 menit lagi donk.

Tu..tunggu! gue baru sadar kalo dari tadi gue bolos jam pelajaran ke-6.. apa boleh buat lah, ini semua demi cinta gue ke Rin, dan demi mempertahankan nyawa dompet gue

Gue pun menunggu di dekat pintu ruang siaran sambil meminum jus pisang kalengan yang gue beli di mesin penjual minuman otomatis di sudut koridor.

'Kriet'

"Ne, Miki-san, sehabis istirahat kita ada siaran lagi bukan?" Tanya seorang berambut biru semata kaki (**Hime : **bener gak tuh?)

"Tentu saja! Siaran tentang klub kendo kan?" sahut perempuan berambut merah sembari menggigit apel, dia Furukawa Miki, teman satu komplek perumahan gue. Singkatnya, dia tetangga gue

"Iya, ayo cepat kita selesaikan makan siang kita!" ucap gadis berambut biru itu lagi.

Gue melihat kedua gadis itu berlalu tanpa menyadari bahwa gue berdiri di situ. Setelah melihat keadaan sudah aman, gue pun menyelusup masuk ke ruang siaran

Di dalam ruangan gue pun mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, termasuk mental gue.

'_Ting Tong TingTung… ehem.. cek cek.. Kepada Amada Rin, kelas 2-F. Gue Kagamine Len yang Huaw. Memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan kepada anda. Pertama,Gue mohon maaf karena tadi gue telah ngebentak elu, dan ketiga, eh.. yang kedua belum ya? Ok, maaf ralat.. yang kedua, Gue ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada lu, sesuatu yang sudah gue pendam sejak dulu, dan gue gak mau keduluan bocah shota bernama Hibiki Lui, dan sesuatu yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa dompet gue. Rin Amada, dengan sepenuh hati gue, gue bertannya, Maukah elu menjadi pacar gue? Ting Tong Ting Tung…'_

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAK

"Len-san! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Miki pada gue.

"Gue nembak Rin" sahut gue dengan santainya

"KAGAMINE-SAN! KAMU JUGA SHOTA!" teriak Hibiki

"Elu juga!"

"KAGAMINE LEN! Kenapa anda membolos di pelajaran saya!" amuk Meito-sensei

"Maaf sensei!"

"Len! Kau hebat!" ucap Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, dan Gumiya bersamaan.

"Tentu lah! Gue kan Len Kagamine yang Huaw!"

"KAGAMINE LEN YANG HUAW! KENAPA KAU MENGGUNAKAN RUANG KLUB KU UNTUK HAL SEMACAM ITU!" Teriak Meiko-sensei, sang pembimbing klub siaran. Mati gue! Gue lupa kalau Meiko-sensei itu pembimbing Klub Siaran

"Gomennasai, Meiko-sensei" sahut ku sambil membungkuk

"HUAW! KAGAMINE-SAMA SUGOI!" gue mendengar fans girl gue yang bejibun itu berteriak-teriak

"KAGAMINE LEN! KAU TAHU TIDAK BETAPA MALU NYA AKU!" teriak Rin dengan volume suara yang sangat tinggi, mengalahkan suara teriakkan fans girl gue.

"E-eh? Rin… elu mau gak jadi pacar gue? " Tanyaku to the point, ga pake lama

"Aku…"

Rin terdengar ragu

"Ayolah Rin-nee! Terima saja" Ucap bocah shota itu.

Tu-tunggu! Dia tadi ngomong Rin-nee? Lupakan!

"Udah lah, Amada, terima saja, kasihan bocah shota ini kalau di tolak"

Awas ya lu, Negi freak! Kalau gue menang taruhan, gue giles elu!

"A… aku ma.. mau deh" ucap Rin dengan senyum imut nya

"yeay!" teriak gue dengan penuh ke-gajean gue.

Tanpa sadar, gue pun mengabil microphone lagi.

'_Ting Tong Ting Tung… pengumuman kepada seluruh siswa, gue Kagamine Len yang Huaw, sekarang resmi menjadi kekasih Rin Amada! Sekian pengumuman terima kasih.. Ting Tong Ting Tung'_

Dan tanpa gue sadari sebuah apel edisi 'jumbo special' melayang kearah gue

'BRAK'

"Sa…sakit"

"JANGAN GUNAKAN KLUB SIARAN SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Miki dengan kerasnya.

Eh? kenapa semua jadi gelap gini?

**Normal POV**

"nnggh…" desah Len

"Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Len ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di ruang putih yang asing baginya

"Ini UKS, kau pingsan setelah di lempar apel oleh Furukawa-san" jawab Rin sambil terkikik kecil

"Gomenne, Len-san ehehe" ucap Miki sambil senyam-senyum tak jelas

"MIKI! Bisakah kau sekali-sekali lebih lembut sebagai seorang gadis!" ucap Len yang emosinya naik

"Tidak bisa!" ucap Miki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"grr…"

"Sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan dengan Meiko-sensei" ujar Miki lalu ia pergi dari ruang kesehatan itu.

"Ng… Rin?"

"Apa?" jawab Rin

"Ki.. kita sudah sah sebagai pasangan kekasih kan?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu

"Te..tentu saja!" jawab Rin yang wajahnya mulai memerah

"Lalu gimana dengan si shota yang dekat denganmu itu?" Tanya Len dengan nada jengkel

"Shota? Oh.. maksudmu Lui? Dia saudara sepupuku, Ayahku adalah kakak dari ibu Lulu" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh… aku lega sekarang"

"Eh?"

"Pulang bareng yuk?" Tawar Len

"Ayo!" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum

Kemudian sepasang kekasih itu pulang bersama ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dengan bergandengan tangan.

**The End**

Hime : jujur, Hime bingung sama endingnya, makannya endingnya jadi gaje begitu

Kami : sudahlah, lain kali kau harus belajar lagi, nah Minna-san mana review nya?

Hime : tuliskan pendapat, kritik, dan saran minna tentang fic ini di kolom review di bawah ya! Dan terimakasih telah membaca fic HimeKami ini

Kami : review ya~ *tebar kembang tujuh rupa*

Hime : oh iya! sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Aya-chi, atas idenya!

**Review Please**


End file.
